Tarot
by eyica sm17e
Summary: kyungsoo diminta lay untuk meramal teman kecil lay yang sedang mengalami masalah sulit. setelah selesai diramal baekhyun (teman kecil lay) meninggalkan cincin nya di meja nya kyungsoo. it's EXO FF, BoysLove. Kaisoo baekyeol / chanbaek SuLay / LayHo ChenMin / Xiuchen Taoris / KrisTao.


Title : Tarot

Cast : Kyungsoo, Baekhyun and all member exo.

Other Cast : cari sendiri, author bingung wkwk

Summary : kyungsoo diminta lay untuk meramal teman kecil lay yang sedang mengalami masalah sulit. setelah selesai diramal baekhyun (teman kecil lay) meninggalkan cincin nya di meja nya kyungsoo.

**Ini FF debut, ceritanya saya ambil dari novel terjemahan tapi tetep pakai bahasa saya sendiri, maaf kalo bahasa nya aneh, gabisa dimengerti, saya juga manusia *apadah*.Kalau gasuka genrenya gausah baca. Jangan ngebash cast nya, bash aja saya.**

[author pov]

"kyungsoo, nanti kau bantu aku ramal teman aku ya?" Tanya lay.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan menarik tas kecil kepunyaannya. Di dalamnya terdapat kotak yang berisi kartu tarot kesayangannya .

"untuk apa? Kenapa bukan kau saja yang meramal? Aku lelah, mau istirahat."

"dia ada masalah dalam percintaannya. Aku? Aku tidak pintar dalam hal ini kau tau sendiri kan?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas berkali kali, hari ini dia cukup lelah.

"hhh, baiklah. Pokoknya ini permintaanmu yang terakhir."

"_gomawo _kyungsoo, kau memang sahabatku yang paling baik."

"_Ck_. Giliran ada maunya baru menganggapku sahabat." cibir kyungsoo.

Lay tertawa mendengar perkataan kyungsoo, "sebenarnya aku tidak menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku kyungsoo, bahkan menganggapmu lebih dari sahabat kau tau?"

"_mwo_? Apa katamu?" kyungsoo membelalakan matanya tak percaya.

"aku bohong, lupakan saja perkataanku tadi. Cepat ramal dia, dia sudah menunggu di tendamu." Lay menunjuk ke tenda milik kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, kau memang orang tidak peka batin lay.

Kyungsoo tersenyum mengiyakan dan langsung berjalan ke arah tenda miliknya tersebut sambil memikirkan perkataan lay tadi, dia memukul pelan kepalanya yang tiba tiba pening itu. Semoga saja orang ini tidak segila _client client_ nya yang lain doanya dalam hati.

"_Annyeong_, Silahkan duduk." Kata kyungsoo sambil menunjuk dua kursi kosong yang ada didepannya.

Kyungsoo segera menata kartu tarotnya sesuai letaknya. Dua lelaki didepannya langsung duduk dan melihat kartu tarotku dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

Kesan pertama kyungsoo tentang lelaki di depannya ini adalah dia namja _sensitive_ yang sedang terluka. Kalau lelaki disebelahnya itu lain cerita, Auranya terlalu gelap, ga bisa dijelaskan.

[Kyungsoo POV]

Aku memerhatikan wajah _namja_ didepanku ini dan langsung memutuskan untuk memakai set kartu favoritku, _medieval_, dengan gambar gambar hasil lukisan tangan yang keren dan warnanya seperti tidak pernah pudah oleh waktu.

Kartu itu adalah warisan dari _harabeoji_nya , Do Jae Joong (anggap aja kim jaejoong) peramal pertama dalam keluarga besar kami yang kemudian meneruskan bakatnya kepadaku.

Dua namja di depanku duduk diam memerhatikan aku menyebar kartu kartu ini.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku kepada namja manis didepanku.

"Byun Baekhyun." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum kearahku. Ugh, manis sekali namja ini.

"oke baekhyun, aku akan membacakan arti kartu kartu ini untukmu."

Baekhyun mengangguk, sesuatu yang aku suka karena aku tidak perlu menguras tenagaku untuk menahan kesabaranku.

Setelah mengocok kartu itu, aku meminta baekhyun membagi kartu itu menjadi tiga tumpukan dari kiri ke kanan. Tangan baekhyun gemetaran saat memindahkan kartu kartu itu mengikuti instruksiku. Aku memintanya melakukan sekali lagi, lalu memintanya menumpuk kembali semua kartu itu menjadi satu.

"sebentar, aku mau bayar kau dulu." Aku mau bilang bahwa dia bisa membayarku nanti, tetapi namja disebelahnya keburu menarik tanganku dan mengajakku pergi ke sudut tenda.

"aku key. ada sesuatu yang harus kau tau." Katanya sambil berbisik.

Aku melirik kearah baekhyun yang sedang memandangi cincin berlian di jari manis kirinya

"baekhyun mau menikah dan dia agak panik."

Key melongo mendengar perkataanku. Sekarang, dia melirik ke arah baekhyun yang sekarang melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, mengamankan cincin berliannya.

"tebakkanmu benar. Baekhyun akan menikahi adikku, chanyeol. Kau harus membacakan kartu yang bagus untuknya."

"Ya! bukan aku yang mengatur kartu kartu ini. Tugasku hanya membaca apa yang ada di kartu tarot itu, biarpun kartunya kurang bagus, baekhyun masih tetap punya kesempatan mengubah hasil akhirnya."

"kamu gatau apa apa, baekhyun panik banget, oke? Dia bermimpi aneh minggu lalu. Sedangkan kami udah merencanakan pernikahan ini dari dua tahun yang lalu dan kami sudah mengundang 200 orang orang penting, nge-booking patung es paling bagus di korea selatan dan catering makanan terkenal."

"oke, aku mengerti. Tapi-"

"belum lagi tiga belas orang pengiring pengantin yang sudah diet mati matian agar muat dalam gaun mereka. Terus, bakalan ada air mancur yang setinggi sepuluh kaki, kue pengantin yang luar biasa cantik, pesanan bunga bunga eksotik agar keliatan seperti bunga yang hidup."

"o-" belum selesai berbicara key udah memotong pembicaraanku, ini udah kedua kalinya dia memotong pembicaraanku. Ugh, menyebalkan.

"Byun baekhyun akan menikahi adikku dua minggu lagi dan kalau kau membacakkan ramalan negative tentang itu. Kau bakal sengsara."

"i.. iya. Aku nge.. ngerti." jawabku seadanya, aku udah tidak bisa berpikir lagi, kepalaku semakin pening.

"bagus." Key menyisipkan dua lembar sepuluh ribu won ke tanganku untuk jasa meramalku yang harganya Cuma dua ribu lima ratus won. Aku menolaknya lalu berjalan ke arah baekhyun yang sedang duduk menyilangkan dan mengoyang goyangkan kakinya.

"_mian_, aku belum bisa ngeramalmu sekarang." kataku kepada baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

Aku membereskan kartu tarotku dan meletakkannya kembali ke dalam kotak.

"_wae_? Ada sesuatu buruk yang akan terjadi ya?" baekhyun memegang tanganku erat.

"_ani_. Sama sekali engga ada." kataku berusaha meyakinkan baekhyun. "ini udah malam, aku pikir masih ada waktu yang cukup. Tapi-"

"kau bilang apa ke dia?" baekhyun menuding ke key.

"gini, gini, ramalan kartu tarot bukan buat semua orang," sahutku. "aku tau kau terlalu berharap sama ramalan ini. Kau datang ke tempat yang salah untuk mencari apa pun yang kau cari."

"kau sangat tidak _professional_." key berkata dingin sambil menenangkan baekhyun.

"_mian_, aku memang tidak _professional_."

"bantu aku kyungsoo_, jebal_." Baekhyun memohon sambil menunjukkan puppy eyes nya ke arahku. Ugh, aku ga bisa menolaknya. dia terlalu manis.

Aku mengangguk dan berusaha tersenyum di hadapannya sambil meletakkan kembali kartu kartu yang sudah aku masukkan kembali ke kotaknya.

"key, tolong tunggu diluar sebentar." Pinta baekhyun. Key menggeleng dan melihat curiga ke arahku.

"key, aku butuh privasi!" baekhyun bersikeras.

Key enggan namun dia keluar juga. "oke aku tunggu di luar."

"bacakan sekarang kartuku." pinta baekhyun.

"kupikir kau mau bercerita tentang chanyeol sampai mengusir key keluar."

"_ani_, Aku cuma mau kau bacain arti kartuku dengan suara keras supaya key bisa mendengar juga. Aku mau kamu bilang bahwa menikahi Park Chanyeol adalah kesalahan yang pernah kubuat seumur hidupku."

"tapi-"

"kyungsoo, please bantu aku keluar dari masalah ini," Tangan baekhyun bergerak dan memegang tanganku. "ayo, tolong baca ramalan kartuku, bilang bahwa aku gaboleh menikahi chanyeol."

"_mian_, kau gabisa mengatur kartu kartu ini."

"dengar baik baik kalau gitu," baekhyun menatapku tajam. "kau tau suicide bride?" suara pelan baekhyun berubah intonasi menjadi datar dan mengerikan.

"kalau kau ga mau ngebantuin aku keluar dari masalah ini, aku bisa pastiin nanti bakalan ada suicide bride. Aku akan bunuh diri, menembak diriku sendiri dalam gaun pengantin yoon bora* sejak kapan bora jadi desaigner? Ah bingung* di depan dua ratus tamu penting dan keluargaku yang ga tau apa apa tentang hal ini Dan aku bakal bilang, _'do kyung soo yang bertanggung jawab atas kematianku ini' _"

Baekhyun begitu meyakinkan membuat aku menatap wajahnya yang seputih susu itu takut, takut kalau tiba tiba darah menetes dari bibir manyun nya itu.

"dan," katanya sambil berbisik manis di telingaku, "aku akan menarik pelatuk pistol itu, membiarkan peluru menembus ke belakang kepalaku."

"kau butuh bantuan _professional_ deh."

"yang kubutuhkan adalah ramalanmu kyungsoo." Baekhyun balik nyolot. "kau harus meramalku dan bilang kalau aku ga boleh menikahi chanyeol" katanya lagi dengan intonasi meninggi.

Aku menghela napas dan secepat mungkin mencoba melihat pilihan apa yang aku punya. Aku mau berdebat sama baekhyun dan bilang _'kamu bunuh diri pun sekalipun aku ga peduli'_

Ugh, aku usir saja baekhyun ke luar, ngasih tau ke key tentang ancaman baekhyun kepadanya tadi. Paling tidak key ga mau melihat banjir darah menodai gaun pengantin keren rancangan yoon bora.

**T B C**


End file.
